Je veux te voir
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Le cœur de Minho ne bat plus que pour Key et ses rêves semblent le séparer de lui comme si il avait peur du regard des autres ou d'un refus de la part de l'autre jeune homme. Mais ce dernier va lui montrer ses sentiments sur scène ... /!\ Yaoi et c'est pour la bonne cause /!\ Minho x Key.


Hello !

Bon petite exception à la règle j'ai décider de poster un peu du SHINee étant donné que beaucoup de gens aime ça. Je ne connais pas ce groupe tellement que ça mais c'est quelqu'un là aussi qui m'as demander de l'écrire. Alors je tenais à vous dire à quel point le sujet de ce One-shot est important pour moi. On m'a donné pour consigne d'écrire quelques chose qui fasse réagir les homophobe. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à en faire changer d'avis certain mais j'ai écrit ce one-shot avec tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur pour les homosexuel en m'inspirant du clip « All things she said ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il fera avancer les choses pour certain. Bonne lecture !

Titre : Je veux te voir

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : Minho x Key

Disclamer : Bon comme d'habitude le groupe ne m'appartient pas mais la fiction oui. Rated K+.

Résumé : Le cœur de Minho ne bat plus que pour Key et ses rêves semblent le séparer de lui comme si il avait peur du regard des autres ou d'un refus de la part de l'autre jeune homme. Mais ce dernier va lui montrer ses sentiments sur scène ...

* * *

Je sortie enfin de la loge maquiller et prêt à monter sur scène. Il restait encore une dizaine de minutes avant le show. Je n'étais pas tellement dans mon assiette ce soir mais il fallait tout de même assurer pour le live. En passant prêt des fauteuils, je vis que Key était installer et tirait encore plus la tête que moi. Je n'osais pas trop lui demander ce qu'il avait depuis que j'ai fait ce rêve étrange … Il fallait que je me reprenne tout de même après tout il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rêve ? Des plus perturbants c'est sûr mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Je décidais enfin de m'asseoir en face de lui baissant les yeux n'osant pas le regarder … Lorsque mes yeux se faisaient trop curieux je les leva discrètement dans sa direction et rougis quelques peu en le voyant me fixer … Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il se leva pour partir … J'enfouis mes mains dans mon visage anéantie par mon manque de participation …

Onew qui venais de finir de se faire maquiller s'installa prêt de moi en me frottant le dos.

Lee Jin Ki : Eh … Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Choi Min ho : Je … Rien tu ne comprendrais pas …

Lorsque je tentai de me relever il me retint la main m'obligeant à me rasseoir. Il me regarda dans les yeux insistant pour que je crache le morceau. Je ne pouvais pas garder ça plus longtemps pour moi … Mes sentiments étaient partagés entre l'amour et la peur … Je sais que j'avais complétement perdue la raison mais depuis quelques temps plus rien ne vas et le rêve d'hier soir ne m'as pas arrangé les choses …

Lee Jin Ki : Ne garde pas ça pour toi …

Choi Min Ho : … Je … On va bientôt devoir monter sur scène …

Lee Jin Ki : Il nous reste tout le temps qu'il faut …

Je soupirai ne pouvant retenir en moi les émotions qui me noyaient le cœur. Je respirai un grand coup regardant Onew dans les yeux. J'allais sûrement me sentir mieux après ça car il était insupportable pour moi de revoir encore et encore ses scènes trop douloureuse qui sont la réalité de ce que je vis au quotidien …

Choi Min Ho : Promet moi de ne pas me juger …

Lee Jin Ki : Je te le jure …

Dit-il en me frottant affectivement l'épaule. Je repris ma respiration profitant de cette bouffer d'oxygène pour remettre le compteur de mes pensées à 0 … Une douleur lacéra mon cœur à cette instant mais je ne devais pas faire marche arrière … Je commençai alors mon discours …

*Rêve*

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je me trouvais debout dans la rue … J'étais au beau milieu de la route et autour de moi les gens traversaient sans se soucier de moi … En avançant parmi la foule j'essayai d'arrêter une personne pour demander mon chemin mais celui-ci me repoussa violement … C'est sans plus d'insistance que je continuai d'avancer sans connaître ma destination … Je m'arrêtai d'un côté de la rue à un feu rouge attendant qu'il passe au vert. C'est alors qu'en levant les yeux je l'aperçu au loin … Il patientait lui aussi la tête baisser au milieu d'autres personnes qui attendait pour traverser. Mon cœur accélérait la cadence à mesure que les voitures passaient à toute vitesse en face de moi. Il faillit exploser au moment où le feu passa au vert. C'est avec prudence que je m'avançais dans sa direction. Au lieu de s'arrêter pour me saluer il continua tout droit m'ignorant royalement.

Choi Min Ho : Key !

Il ne s'arrêta pas même après avoir crié plusieurs fois son nom et je perdis sa trace au milieu de la foule. Je le cherchais courant à vive allure me faisant bousculer par la moitié des passants. Je pouvais sentir les larmes monter jusqu'à mes yeux mais je les empêchai de s'écouler. Après ce qui me parut une éternité de course je le trouvai de dos dans une impasse.

Choi Min Ho : Key … Je … Je t'ai chercher partout pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêter ?

Aucune réponse de sa part … Je relevai les yeux vers lui puis m'approchais doucement. Ma main se releva peu à peu pour aller se poser sur son épaule. Mais lorsqu'elle allait entrer en contact avec sa peau ce fut le brouillard puis le noir complet …

J'ouvris une secondes fois les yeux me disant que mon cauchemar avait pris fin. Je posai le regard autour de moi constatant que j'étais bien dans ma chambre … Je soupirai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit me laissant entrevoir Key … Je savais que ce n'étais pas finis … Il s'approcha lentement avant de se positionner au-dessus de moi plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. J'en fis de même communicant avec lui dans le silence … Seul nos cœur se parlaient et il glissa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il se pencha lentement vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais avant qu'elles ne rentrent en contact je me retrouvai une fois de plus ailleurs …

Cette fois j'étais tout seul au milieu d'une espèce d'arène … Autour de moi des personnes me dévisageaient du haut des gradins. Je les regardai tous et fus pris d'un frisson en voyant leur air menaçant et sans émotions. En baissant les yeux vers mes poignet ceux-ci étaient joints par des chaînes et certaines personnes de la foule riaient … J'avais l'impression d'être un animale en cage que les gens observent pour leur loisir … Mes larmes menaçaient de couler mais je devais être fort et leur montrer … Lorsque mes yeux se tournèrent vers la gauche c'est avec horreur que je le vis encore dans le même état que moi de l'autre côté de l'arène … Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion si ce n'étais de la tristesse d'être ainsi traiter et l'impuissance de réagir face à toutes ses personnes.

Choi Min Ho : Key !

Je courus alors vers lui et m'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Il se tourna vers moi plongeant son regard embuer par la tristesse dans le miens. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir comme ça … Mais lorsque je levais les bras pour l'enlacer mes bras se cognèrent à quelques chose … Je posai mes mains sur la barrière invisible qui nous séparait remarquant qu'une vitre divisais le terrain en deux … Cette fois-ci je ne pus retenir mes larmes et les laissa couler frappant de mes poings la vitre avec rage et désespoir. Key s'avança vers moi collant son front à la paroi juste en face de moi. Son souffle formait de la buée sur la vitre comme un fantôme prisonnier d'un cristal … Une de ses mains se posa contre la mienne mais bien sûr je ne pouvais pas la sentir … En regardant autour de moi les gens riaient et d'autre nous regardais avec haine. Je fronçais les sourcils ne faisant pas attention à mes larmes.

Choi Min Ho : Nous ne sommes pas des animaux ! Laissez-nous partir !

La foule rie de plus bel et Key ne cessait de me dévisager d'une manière anéantie … Je collai à mon tour mon front contre la baie vitré laissant les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre la paroi et j'en fis de même désemparer de ne pas pouvoir le sentir auprès de moi …

Choi Min Ho : Je t'aime tellement …

Chuchotais-je conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre … Je pouvais comprendre dans son regard qu'il tentait de m'encourager mais le voir dans cette état me démolissait … Nous étions persécuter et traiter comme des bêtes parce que nous étions différent ? Il caressa la vitre à l'endroit où mon torse était collé à l'emplacement du cœur. Je ne pus empêcher mes sanglots de redoubler. Il recula petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître dans la brume puis ce fut le noir complet …

*Fin du rêve*

Je n'osais pas regarder Onew tellement j'avais honte de lui avoir raconté ça … Un silence pesant s'installa et aucun de nous n'osait dire un mot. C'est lui qui rompit le silence en premier me prenant dans ses bras.

Lee Jin Ki : Je comprends ton angoisse Min … Mais il ne faut pas que tu sois peur du regard des autres ou qu'il refuse ce que tu veux lui dire …

Choi Min Ho : Mais je n'en aie pas peur …

Lee Jin Ki : Si mais tu n'en a pas conscience …

Choi Min Ho : Des gens sont persécuté tous les jours parce qu'ils sont différent je trouve ça immonde de les rabaisser parce qu'ils aiment …

Lee Jin Ki : La vie est faite de beaucoup d'injustice mais on n'y peut rien … Il faut savoir affronter ses gens et leur montrer que ton cœur est plus puissant que leur haine …

Choi Min Ho : Oui mais est ce que mon cœur est aussi puissant pour se faire aimer en retour ?

Lee Jin Ki : Tu le sauras quand tu seras prêt …

Il me sourit et se leva me tendant la main pour que j'en fasse autant. La foule criait à coté et je savais que ce soir allait être décisif pour moi et sûrement pour le groupe aussi … Mon cœur ne cessait de battre à vive allure et je respirais un grand coup avant d'entrée en scène. Les projecteurs étaient braquer sur nous et les fans hurlaient sans interruption. Je me concentrai sur les chansons et la chorégraphie essayant d'oublier tout ce qu'il c'était passer ses derniers temps. Je me rappelais de ce rêve ou toutes les personnes me dévisageaient avec haine puis vis à la place le sourire des fans. Je repris confiance en moi et jeta quelques regard en direction de Key qui s'avançait pour chanter sa partie.

Le concert dura bien une à deux heure et la foule était en délire. Cela me faisait plaisir mais il fallait que je leur dise … Je m'avançai mon micro en main tandis que les autres membres de mon groupe saluaient la foule. Soudain le publique se taisait un peu plus à chacun de mes pas et tous leurs regards étaient braquer sur moi. Mon groupe restait immobile derrière moi et les quelques cris qu'on pouvait encore entendre c'était étends une fois que j'étais arrivé à l'avant de la scène. Je regardai chaque personne dans la salle avant de porter le micro à ma bouche.

Choi Min Ho : Bonsoir …

Les fans me répondirent par des applaudissements et mon groupe était perdu se demandant qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire.

Choi Min Ho : Je voulais vous remercier pour ce magnifique concert et vous dire que c'est grâce à vous si on est là … C'est pour cela que je vais ouvrir mon cœur afin que les gens sois au courant … Je ne peux plus continuer à mentir …

Les gens dans le publique étaient silencieux et attendait la suite avec impatience. Je ne savais pas comment continuer ma phrase laissé en suspens. C'était bien trop dur de parler de ça mais je ne voulais pas continuer d'être aimé pour ce que je ne suis pas …

Choi Min Ho : Je voulais vous parler d'un sujet qui me tiens à cœur et savoir quel serais votre réaction à propos de l'homosexualité et …

Mes mains tremblaient de plus en plus je dus baisser mon bras pour arrêter mes spasmes cruellement violent … Ma respiration n'était plus du tout régulière et j'étais terroriser face à la salle comme si c'était première fois que je montais sur scène … Je jetai un regard vers l'arrière et remarqua Onew qui s'approchait dans ma direction. Key le retint pour pouvoir y aller à sa place. Je crois qu'il vient pour arranger les choses et expliquer au publique une excuse … Je me sentais tellement mal et le voir s'approcher avec cet air sans sentiment m'angoissais bien plus qu'autre chose. Il prit la parole et se mis à mes coté regardant chaque personnes en face de lui.

Kim Ki Bum : Ce que voulais dire Minho par là c'est lui est moi nous sommes ensemble …

Il me prit la main et approcha son visage du miens pour venir embrasser mes lèvres. Je pus entendre la foule crier quelques secondes après puis je réalisai que nous étions bel et bien sur scène dans la réalité. Bientôt la foule et les projecteurs n'existaient plus je ne ressentais que la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de ses mains autour de ma taille. Je me sentais protéger et avait regagné confiance en moi. Je lui rendis son baiser passionné lui transmettant mon amour avant de me séparer de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il me fit un sourire remplit d'affection que mon cœur accepta à bras ouvert. En regardant vers le publique les fans nous souriaient et applaudissait. Quant à notre groupe il mêlait leur enthousiasme à celui des fans.

Choi Min Ho : Merci … De m'avoir sauvé la mise …

Kim Ki Bum : Je n'ai pas fait ça dans le but de te rattraper mais pour montrer aux gens à quel point je t'aime …

Un sourire décorai mes lèvres et maintenant je n'avais plus peur de dire à tous les gens qui rejette la différence que je suis en couple avec un homme et leur crier que l'amour ne devrais pas avoir de limite … Une fois qu'ils l'auront compris peut être que le monde se porteras mieux mais avant ça je vais profiter au maximum de mon Key …

FIN

* * *

Voilà c'est une histoire que j'ai écrite contre l'homophobie car je défends entièrement les homosexuel et que eux aussi méritent de vivre autant que n'importe qui. C'est pour bien montrer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'animaux mais bien de personne comme tout le monde qui porte un amour démesuré à une personne du même sexe c'est tout. Donc voilà si vous souhaitez réagir à propos de ça vos Reviews sont la bienvenue !

Bisous ! Ruki-san.


End file.
